


Wrapped, wired.

by Lumituomi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: Sudden short-circuit ends Tony to situation he can't get out without help...
Kudos: 3





	Wrapped, wired.

It was meant to be normal, easy mission: find the place, check it out and pick up any data they find. Easy, yeah? So why Tony was hanging upside-down, wrapped to wires and cables, unable to get off as his suit had gone thru sudden overload and shut down? He couldn’t move or even get out, not even to open face-plate as total blackout crashed suit’s system. All he could do was to wait someone – hopefully one of his teammates – come and help him out as he swayed slowly in bundle of wires. Connections were out too, so he couldn't call for help. So waiting. For system recharge again or someone coming. Slowly swaying and waiting.

“Stark?”

Great. Someone came. But couldn't it be someone else than Hawkeye? Was it too much to ask?

“Uh…” Barton tries his hardest not to laugh out loud, and Tony was thankful of that, but he couldn't act as Iron Man hanging upside-down on some wires was all normal. He bursts out little giggling before he collects himself to act officially. Well, almost officially. “Need some help there, Pinocchio?”

“What did you call me?”

“Pinocchio,” Barton repeats and clearly is about two seconds to burst cackling like hyena. “You know, the strings and so on…”

“Just get me down from here, Hawkass.”

“Sure thing, Puppet. Let me get some… tools. I think I saw big cutters back there…”

“I am in between telling you to cut electricity first or letting you burn your feathers.”

“Oh, don't worry, Thor busted the transducer,” Barton chimes as he saunters looking for cutters. Then he stops. “Come to think, it _might_ have caused your suit to crash.”

“Just get those cutters!”

  
  


Without AI aiding Tony, his view was limited. And when Hawkeye climbs to chair he picked out somewhere and start cutting wires, every wire cut jolts Tony to some direction. Once he saw the door, then burned desk nearby, just to turn face Barton’s stomach. Next movement drops him down a bit and he realizes he faces tool-belt. Few inches for Hawkeye’s crotch. That’s bit too disturbing to think, so Tony closes his eyes and focuses to remind Barton about little fact archer seems to forgotten.

“Hey Parakeet, you know if you cut all wires, I’ll fall down head first? As I have no control over my suit?”

“Hmh? Oh. Right. Hey, Nat! Just in time! Give me a hand, will ya?”

Oh no! Not that! Russian spy would never let him live that down, no way.

“Sure. What’s up? Well, what else than Stark.”

“Get up here and cut rest of the wires. I’ll catch him so he won't land to floor head first.”

“Like he would notice. He’s got the suit, right?”

“It’s malfunctioning. And I don't want him break his neck.”

Black Widow shrugs. “Hey Stark. Smile.”

Tony opens his eyes just to see Romanov holding up her cell, camera pointing to Tony. Aw crap.

“I wish I’d see Steve's face when he sees this,” Romanov says as she sends a message and giggles. Honest to god _giggles_.

“Tasha, you scare me sometimes,” Barton informs. 

“Good,” she says and climbs to chair Barton had abandoned. 

“Are you sure about this,” Tony asks as another wire is cut and it jolts him and his suit downwards with sudden movement.

“Of course. I’ll catch you,” Barton promises. 

“He will,” red-haired Russian chimes in. “I mean have you seen those biceps?”

For once Tony is happy his face-plate is closed and hides his blushing.  Romanov keeps cutting wires and Tony is jerking downwards, Barton collecting him to his arms, steady and determined not to drop him.

“Ow.” It’s just a silent voice, but Romanov stops and turns to look at archer.

“What?”

“Nothing serious,” Barton says, “I just felt a little shock. Is your suit coming back?”

“I hope…” And then system kicks in. And out. And to pieces that fall to floor as suit unwinds itself, dropping Tony to waiting arms of Barton. And if asked, Tony most definitely did not let out surprised shriek, no sir! It was a manly grunt, that he is certain of.

“Got you.”

“Let me down, Feathers, now!”

“Easy.” Barton lowers Tony to his feet, stabilizing him so he won’t fall as soon as he tries to stand. “The heck happened?”

“I knew Stark's suit was self-extracting but I’ve never seen it happen so fast,” Romanov says. “And so… unexpected.”

“Did the short-circuit cause that?”

“Hell I know,” Tony grunts. “Be useful, help me pick these. I’m not leaving them here. And your famous biceps are capable to carry a lot of pieces. You too, spider-lady!”

  
  


*** *** ***

  
  


Tony  has pile of suit pieces on his workshop, and he tries to decipher what caused that unfortunate incident. Maybe some extra insulation  is needed?

“ _Sir, Miss Potts arriving in_ _a minute,_ _”_ JARVIS announces.

“Thanks J. Hi, Pepper. How are you?” Tony works on a charming smile as red-haired woman steps to his work-chamber.

“I’m fine,” Pepper Potts chippers. “Just fine. Oh, by the way, you did good job teaching Steve how to use camera on his phone.”

“Hm? How so?”

“He sent me this,” Pepper says and giggles as she turns her Starkpad so Tony can see. “You two look cute.”

‘Cute’ is about last word Tony would have used describing himself, or Hawkeye holding him the moment Tony's suit practically exploded and dropped him to waiting arms of archer. About worst moment wannabe-paparazzi could have caught. “I’m going to kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to get a smile from someone with this.


End file.
